3 am is definitely NOT the time to have a squabble
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the three am challenge! What could they have to argue about at three in the morning! Mainly a Ron/Hermione with Harry/Ginny at the side. My first attempt at writing Harry/Ginny ever! R&R!Rated T for my paranoia!


Disclaimer: Not JK…Not JK…Not JK….you get the idea. No? Just that I'm not JK…

Harry woke up to a distant sound of what suspiciously sounded like frustrated screaming and irritated yelling. He stood up from the bed, patting his mop of hair in a wasted attempt to flatten it, before he reached for his glasses. Just when he was about to leave his dormitory, a disgruntled voice enquired from the bed on the far side of the dorm.

"What is it Harry?"

"Just the usual, Neville. Go back to sleep"

"Not again!" was all Neville replied before he fell into a deep slumber. Harry sighed, wishing he could ignore the yells like Neville. But, as it happened, they were his best friends, who had stuck with him through thick and thin. It was the least he could do for them.

"Shut up, Ronald!" was the first clear part of the conversation he heard as he descended the stairs to the commonroom. The sight that greeted him was the same old one of Ron and Hermione, faces flushed with anger, nose to nose, arguing at the top of their voices.

"Seeing as that is the only way to drown out your stupid opinions…"

"My opinions are not stupid! Yours, on the other hand….I could state several times when you went bloody wonkers!"

Well, that was new. He had never seen Hermione swear like that. May be it was more serious this time. He approached them cautiously, his gaze switching between the two repeatedly until he stopped himself lest he become cross eyed.

That was when he noticed another presence in the room. Ginevra Weasley. Ginny. Atleast he wasn't the only one foolish enough to enter the lion's den. She appeared as ruffled as he knew he'd be, and her eyes were wide with a mixture of exasperation, amusement and resignation. She smiled at him as he noticed her, nodding in the direction of the two as if saying 'why don't they just snog already!'. Stifling the chuckle that rose, he tried to get the attention of his long past sensible friends.

"Guys…"

The two of them turned around, subjecting poor Harry to two very scary glowers.

"Uh…I just wanted to know…What is it about this time?"

Harry placed a hand over his mouth the moment the words escaped them, knowing those were exactly the wrong ones. Ginny giggled silently in the background, apparently amused by his perilous position.

"Harry! You atleast should be supportive! You should tell your friend here how idiotic he's been acting!" As if getting caught between two enraged Gryffindors wasn't enough, Hermione turned on him for support.

"Uh..Uhm…"

"Oh, come on, Harry! When had 'Mione ever been the most sensible one when it came to relationships? Take that Krum guy for example!"

"If I remember correctly Ron, it was you that was all 'Krum this and Krum that' before he came to Hogwarts" Hermione stated coldly, closing up at the direct accusation.

Harry sighed, relieved. Atleast now he knew _what_ the squabble was about. He only had to figure out the how, why, when, etc. before he could device a strategy to…May be reading too many Auror training books had gotten to his head. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to erase the traces of the book that was making him think too much. Act before thinking was the best solution in these cases.

"Atleast I didn't hide away from my girlfriend!" Hermione replied caustically, now intent on hurting him as much as he had hurt her. The fight could have gone on for hours. They were one couple who knew each and everything about the other. Every tiny mistake one had done, the other would most probably have been there while it had happened. Harry knew this, so he interrupted them, before they could utter anymore words that would make them avoid each other, leaving him in the middle. Between the sea and a difficult place was precisely his state as he tried reasoning with them.

"Ron, 'Mione, with due respect to both of you, do you think three in the morning is the most appropriate time to be discussing this?"

"Three! You made me waste almost five hours, Ronald!"

"Me? You were the one who started screaming at me for nothing!"

"You were the one who refused to leave me alone! I was studying and you were continuously intervening! What did you expect me to do?"

"I only wanted you to go sleep already! Just look at you! Your eyes are bloody screaming exhausted!"

"I'm not…" Hermione yawned, belying her statement. Seeing Ron's raised eyebrow and smug expression, she said, "May be I'm a bit sleepy. But you didn't have to pester me like that!"

"You wouldn't have listened if I hadn't, would you?" Hermione had no answer to that. Ron, unfortunately, was right this time. She just stared at him, trying to think of a retort quick enough. Ron took that opportunity to press his point further.

"Come on 'Mione. You need your rest. Please?" Hermione sighed, the fight draining out of her, replaced by the fatigue she had been fighting for so long.

"I don't know why you make such a big fuss about it, Ron. Good Night"

"Good Morning, 'Mione" Ron replied cheekily. Hermione smiled slightly before she went up the stairs to her dorm. Ron now turned towards his sister who was sporting the world's largest I-told-you-so look. "You could have supported me, you know?"

"So glad you finally noticed me Ron. And miss the entertainment? No thanks. You are soo in love with her. Wanna bet Harry?"

"I'm not blind" Harry replied in the same laughing tone, while Ron left for his dorm with a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry felt relieved, the storm atleast was over. He could only hope that the calm would last long enough.

"Let's just hope they get together before the end of the year. May be I could slip them a love potion?" Ginny was murmuring to herself.

"You bet on them" Harry stated, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course! I'm not stupid enough to let go of easy money" she said, the devil like twinkle back in her eyes, looking uncannily like her twin brothers.

"Well, speaking of getting together…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You know, there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I was hoping you'd come with me?"

"Hmm…We'll see Harry. I might not be able to make it. Sweet dreams"

She began walking up the stairs. Harry was about to leave for his own dorms when she called him back.

"Yeah?"

"Then again, I _might _be bored enough to come with you. Just for the heck of having something to do, you know?"

"Sure. Just something to do"

"See ya Harry" Ginny greeted before she disappeared behind the doors of the girls dorm, leaving Harry confused.

_Was that a yes or a no?_

The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall to find his friends, once again, fighting.

Was it possible to jinx something with a thought?

"You idiot!"

A/n: I think Harry is a bit OOC in this one. I tired putting a bit of James in him, but I dunno if I messed up or not. My first fic where Harry appears!

Review!


End file.
